Wonder if I can make you love me
by Mediscout
Summary: Mariah is clinging to Rei like nuts at the Beyblade New Year party and Max can't help but feel depressed. Mimikomyself as an oc isn't doing so well in love either so Mimiko and Max team up to get their crushes attention. YAOI! MaRe rules!
1. I hate her

Dedication: To my cousin Kaikao and his friend Reion

Disclaimer: I sadly don't own Beyblade or Inuyasha...Though, if Max and Ray are for sale I'll gladly buy them...Now that I think about it, I'd like to buy Inuyasha from the anime people too...

Summary: Mariah is clinging to Rei like nuts at the Beyblade New Year party and Max can't help but feel depressed. Mimiko(myself as an o/c) isn't doing so well in love either so Mimiko and Max team up to get their crushes attention. (YAOI! Ma/Re rules!)

Max sighs as he watches Mariah cling onto Rei.

'I thought Rei was my guy, not Mariah's. At least that's what I thought.' Max always hated these Beyblade parties because Mariah would cling to Rei and Max would watch as his crush is clanged onto by Mariah. Max sighs again and watches as Tyson and Kai head onto the dance floor happily. 'Why can't Rei and I be like them? At least, I think Rei likes me.'

"Just doesn't seem right for Mariah to be clingy onto Rei like that. He should be with you. I guess tonight we both aren't doing that great with love." Max jumps a little in surprise and turns to see a smirking Mimiko. Her brown blonde hair frames her pale face as her one green one blue eyes with hints of violet sparkle like stars. Her pale green strapless dress shimmers with glitter at the rims of the dress. In Max's opinion, Mimiko always seemed to sparkle like her optimistic personality. Max notices a hint of sadness as she motions for him to look at what was causing her sadness. Max looks where she's pointing to see a grimacing Inuyasha and babbling Kagome. Max turns back to Mimiko and stares.

"You like Inuyasha?" Max asks and Mimiko blushes.

"I guess you can say that." Mimiko gives a flustered reply as Max smiles lightly. Mimiko suddenly brightens.

"I've got an idea on how to make our guys notice us." Mimiko's eyes flash with mischief as she leads Max out the door.

Review my loves if you love me, stalk me, or just want more of the story...


	2. Sing your heart out

Disclaimer: Geez! Do I look like I own anything? Nope, I don't own this story or characters except Mimiko cause this is the anime me

Some heads turn as the doors to the ballroom that the Beyblade New Year's Eve party is being held. There stands Max and Mimiko, only in different outfits. Max's old outfit (AN: 3rd season beyblade outfit which I also don't own) is now loose jeans and a dark forest green turtle neck while a white tiger necklace hangs around his neck. Mimiko's outfit is now a black skin tight midriff revealing shirt and along with kitty ears that are usually hidden under her hair and black boots. Mimiko winks at a surprised Inuyasha and walks up to the dj and whispers something. He grins back and hands her the mic as she saunters up to the stage and stands with her back to the stage as the dj puts on a cd.

_That girl seems to not what's going on_

_She's hanging all over you in front of me_

_Doesn't she know I like you_

_and that your going to be mine?_

Mimiko turns around and moves her hip as she sings

_why don't you give her a clue_

_that your with someone new_

_if you don't fill her in soon_

_I'll have to step in and tell her that your mine_

Max dances down on the dance floor and waves to a surprised Rei and grimacing Mariah.

_As I see her slowly smile and flirt with you_

_I can't help but step in and tell her that I'm with you_

_cuz your mine_

_and I'm going to scream it a little louder_

Mimiko starts moving crazily and she grins down at Inuyasha and a frowning Kagome

_I'm not like every other girl_

_I'm the one for you_

_As I look into your eyes_

_I feel something totally new_

_Then I realize I wanna be yours_

_I wanna be yours_

Mimiko walks down off the stage towards Inuyasha as Max dances closer to Rei

_I look at you and her_

_I can't help be a little upset and clech my fists _

_People watching me _

_As I move closer up to her_

_When I see your face_

_I know your worth fighting for_

_And this time I gonna say it a little louder_

Mimiko slowly walks closer to Inuyasha as Max grins up at Rei

_why don't you give her a clue_

_that your with someone new_

_if you don't fill her in soon_

_I'll have to step in and tell her that your mine_

_I'm not like every other girl_

Mimiko stops and looks up into Inuyasha's golden eyes as Max looks into Rei's golden eyes.

_I'm the one for you_

_As I look into your eyes_

_I feel something totally new_

_Then I realize I wanna be yours_

_I wanna be yours_

Mimiko and Max turn after making their message clear, as if to say "come and get me if you want me." Mimiko grins as Max and her slap hands and walk over back to the dj's booth. Mimiko grins as she turns and winks to the stunned Inuyasha and Rei. Max turns too and grins with her like a cheshire cat as they walk away from the dj booth and onto the dance floor as music comes on. Mimiko and Max grins even more as Rei and Inuyasha walk towards them leaving behind a gapping Mariah and scowling Kagome.(AN: I hate those two evil bitches) Rei smiles as Mimiko takes Inuyasha's hand and leads him to the dance floor. Inuyasha still hasn't learned many dance moves since he came from the past and Mimiko laughs as she teaches him.

A hand grasps Rei's hand and tugs Rei towards the dance floor.

Rei smiles as he realizes its Max who is leading his to the dance floor and Mimiko leads Inuyasha towards them. Max and Mimiko smile happily and hit their hips together.

"Now we're both with our crushes Max. Our last year's resolution finally came true!" Mimiko smiles as Inuyasha arms wrap around her waist and she giggles. Inuyasha simply smirks as she flicks his nose. Max giggles at their antics and feels arms wrapping around his waist. Max looks over his shoulder to see two golden orbs starring into his blue eyes. Max smiles lazily as Rei kisses him passionately.

"Keep it Pg guys, there are other people here. Remember?." Mimi


End file.
